Generally, a conventional cosmetic container with a vacuum pump, having the structure that holds contents and prevents air contact, comprises: a container body which stores contents; a support body which is encirclingly combined into the upper part of the said container body and supports the pumping member; a pumping member which is combined into the support body, makes the inner space of the container body vacuumed, and discharge the contents by pumping movement; a button part which is located on the upper part of the said pumping member, pressurizes the pumping member as the user presses, and forms a contents discharging hole in the middle; a piston which is engaged into the inner space of the container body and rises/descends with the movement of the pumping member.
The cosmetics container with a vacuum pump made up of the above composition comprises a concave depression which gets deeper towards the center on the top of the button part, so that a user can have contents discharged into the depression and apply the contents by coating the contents with their fingertip. Due to the structure wherein the discharging hole is placed in the middle, it is not possible that a user can pump the contents by pressing the center part; instead, the pumping can only be performed through pressing either one side or both sides of the top of the button part.
However, when one side of the button part is pressed by one hand, the button part will be likely to be tilted to one side; as a result, the pumping cannot be performed properly and a problem may occur, wherein the contents cannot be discharged uniformly.
Therefore, the user should pump both sides of the button part around the discharging hole; in other words, the user should use both hands, which causes great inconvenience to the user.
On the other hand, the existing cosmetics container as the above has a structure wherein an air movement hole which forms at the bottom of the container in order for the piston to rise is exposed externally, so that it has disadvantage that dirt can is likely not only to get into through the air movement hole but also to debase the appearance of the container body.
In addition, the existing cosmetics container with a vacuum pump as the above comprises the container body and the support body to be combined only with the screw combination, so that the user can arbitrarily disassemble the screw combinations and separate the support body from the container body.
In case the user separates the support body from the container body, however, spoilage of the contents happens. Here have been cases wherein the user, bending the rules, uses up most of the contents and then intentionally separates the support body from the container body, and furthermore, after spoiling contents or putting foreign substance into the container body, demands exchanging the products; as a result, it is possible for sellers to have financial loss.